The Shining One
by Tail Kinker
Summary: A bridge between Angelic Layer and its sequel. Hikaru gets an upgrade, and Misaki's life will never be the same. Nor will anyone else's.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does. I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP owns them too. I do own Hitomi, but who really cares?_

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"One minute." Shuuko stood up carefully - the powered leg augmentations were quite good for most types of movement, but standing up from a couch was sometimes tricky. She walked to the door - amazing, even after five years, that she could do so! That Ichiro's dream had come true, that Angelic Layer had provided the funding needed to complete the research to allow her, and hundreds like her, to walk again...

It was a pity that their relationship had not worked out. She still missed him, still felt warmly towards him, but there hadn't been that...spark. It just wasn't enough for her. And so they'd parted ways, a year after moving in together, in an attempt to keep the friendship intact.

She opened the door, and smiled warmly. "Hello, Ohjiro. Misaki's in her room."

"Thank you, Miss Shuuko." He held up an envelope. "Actually, I have two items of business with you as well, before I talk to Misaki."

"Oh." Shuuko took the envelope. "What's this?"

"Miss Chitose and my brother have finally set a date. And since you two are still friends, she insisted that you be invited to the wedding." Ohjiro smiled crookedly. "My brother thought that inviting you might be...awkward."

Shuuko smiled. "I've wanted to meet her for quite some time. What was the other item?"

"My brother wanted you to drop by the lab some time in the next few days."

Shuuko blinked; this was a bit unexpected. Not to mention, given the fact that he'd designed her prosthetics, worrisome. "Did he say why?"

"He did. But he also told me that I'm not to discuss it with you." Ohjiro smiled. "It's nothing bad. Don't worry. He just has a...surprise...that he wants to spring on you."

* * *

Hikaru danced alone on the Layer.

For almost a year, she'd been alone on the Layer. Interest in Angelic Layer had finally waned, and the word was that there would be no tournament this year. Many of the long-time players - herself, Hatoko, Sai, or Kaede, for example - still played, but as often as not, they no longer fought. Instead, they'd devised new games, ones that required the Angels to co-operate rather than do battle.

Her mother was one of those who no longer played, one way or the other. As much as she loved Angelic Layer, without the culture that surrounded the tournaments, there was nothing to hold her into it. Athena was an extension of her mother's will; Hikaru was her own person - so to speak - who answered to Misaki's will.

There was a knock at her door, and Misaki jumped up. She glanced at the mirror to ensure that she was presentable, and then opened the bedroom door.

"Hi, Ohjiro!" She grabbed him in a rib-cracking hug, then stepped back. "You've never visited me at home before."

He grinned. "Your mother still has a tendency to intimidate me. Can I come in?"

"Of course!" She glanced over to the layer, where Hikaru still danced. "Hikaru, say hello to Ohjiro."

The Angels had not been designed with any speech capability, so Hikaru merely bowed to Ohjiro. She then crossed to the edge of the Layer, sat down at the edge, and leaned back to keep her antennae in the Layer's power field.

Ohjiro chuckled. "I remember when Wizard first started moving on his own. At first, I thought I'd gone crazy. Then I thought that _he'd_ gone crazy."

"Icchan told me that the Angels are something like twenty percent computer," said Misaki. "Their entire chest cavity is all computer. That's why they look female; the designers had to add boobs to make room for more computer."

"Outstanding," chuckled Ohjiro. "Only the Angels need bigger breasts to be smarter."

Misaki cuffed him, and chuckled. The five years since they first met had put some curves on her body, but while they were all in the places she wanted them, they were not, in her opinion, sufficient in size.

"So what brings you here? Must be important."

"Actually, two things. First off, I've got an invitation for you, for my brother's wedding." He handed her an envelope. "Second, my brother wants you to stop by the lab at some point. Bring Hikaru with you."

Misaki paused. "I'm not really doing anything now. Can we go now?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not."

* * *

"Where's Wizard?"

Ohjiro grinned. "He sends his regrets, but he has business elsewhere."

"Right," laughed Misaki. "So why does Icchan want to see me?"

"He said it was a surprise."

"So you don't know?"

Ohjiro laughed. "I know exactly why he wants to see you. But I also know it's a surprise. And I can keep a secret."

"Meanie." She glanced over to their left. "Think we can stop for a coffee?"

"I don't see why not." He dug into his pocket, extracted a number of coins. "I'll pay. You got the last one."

The cafe was small, with a friendly air, and the waitress did not even blink when Misaki set Hikaru on the table with them. Angelic Layer wasn't the fad that it used to be, but it still attracted fans. Misaki waited until their drinks had arrived - coffee for her, heavy on the cream and sugar, and tea for him.

"So tell me. What's the surprise."

He shook his head, smiling. "You should know me better than that by now."

"He wants me to bring Hikaru, so it's about Angelic Layer." Misaki ticked the points off on her fingers. "He wants me to bring her to the lab. So it's about an upgrade or maintenance issue. You don't have Wizard with you, and said he was elsewhere and busy, so it's not just me. You didn't say that you _left_ him somewhere, so it's something about free will. And you asked me about Hikaru's free will, so it has something to do with _her _free will."

Ohjiro blinked.

"Therefore," continued Hikaru, "Icchan has found a way to allow the Angels - those who have developed free will, that is - to move about off the Layer."

He laughed. "Anyone who underestimates your intelligence is in for a rude surprise."

"So I'm right?"

"You're close." He raised a hand. "No more questions on this. You'll find out when we get there."

She pouted, then picked up her coffee cup. "Fine. Play your games."

Her smile took the bite out of the words.

* * *

"Took you long enough," chuckled Icchan.

Misaki ducked her head. "We stopped for coffee, and--"

"Calm down." Icchan waved a hand. "I'm just teasing you. I didn't expect you to show up at all today; figured your schedule would be full."

"I don't have a lot of stuff on the go right now," she admitted. "So Ohjiro told me that you have an upgrade for Hikaru, to free her from the Layer."

Icchan looked sharply at Ohjiro. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It's not his fault," Misaki giggled. "I figured it out myself."

"Well, you're generally correct," admitted Icchan. "But you are a little off on the _magnitude_ of the upgrade."

"Then what's the upgrade?"

Icchan grinned. "We're going to let Hikaru play Angelic Layer."

Misaki blinked. "What do you mean?"

Icchan walked over to a door on the far side of the lab. He pulled it open, revealing a morgue-like set of sliding pallets. He grabbed one and pulled it out.

Resting on the pallet was an Angel. A remarkably large Angel. In fact, she would be taller than Misaki, if she were standing upright. She was naked, save for a curly mop of pinkish-red hair held in place by a black band. Her joints were much less obvious to the eye than those of the smaller Angels.

Save for her size, and the long ponytail draped over her chest, she was identical to Hikaru. Misaki drew in a breath.

"Mister Icchan...is that--"

"No." He shook his head. "It is a larger model, based on Hikaru, but only Hikaru is Hikaru."

He touched the Angel's ribcage, and a panel popped open on her chest. Within were several electronic components. Misaki had learned a bit about computers, during her time playing Angelic Layer, but what was inside the panel might as well have been spaghetti to her. Icchan extracted one set of cables, ending in a small connector.

"With this, I can copy Hikaru's memory to the larger model. There is a couple of down sides, though; everything that makes up Hikaru's personality will be moved from the Angel to the new model."

"I assume there is an up side?"

"Yes. Hikaru gets a new body, one that can function without the Layer. She gets a larger body. In addition, with a lot of additional volume, I added some other upgrades. She will have more memory, and a permanent storage device, so she can get smarter. She has a link to the cellular network, and can place phone calls, for you or for herself. And she can access the internet, and find out information for you or for herself."

"Sounds like a personal computer," said Misaki.

"Yes. I designed her to be able to act as such. Except that she can walk and talk, and--"

"_Talk?_" Misaki leaned forwards, hands clasped before her. "You can make her _talk?_"

"Of course." Icchan smiled. "I needed to add that functionality so that she could use the phone. But there is another problem as well." He sighed. "Everything that Hikaru has already learned, about walking, fighting and dancing, is for her smaller body. Relative to their size, Angels are very strong. But this new model lacks that strength. She is no stronger than you our I."

"So?"

"So she'll need to learn to walk all over again. And she won't know how to talk immediately, either. You'll have to teach her that. I've supplied the basic phoneme structure, so she has the sounds, but she won't have the words. She'll still be able to understand you, as Hikaru does now, but the Angels don't hear; she'll be reading your lips, as she already does."

Icchan paused. "But the transfer of her personality is one-way. And destructive. If it fails, or if the new model breaks down, her personality will be lost. Even if one hundred percent successful, the effects of the upgrade will render it impossible to put the old personality files back into the Angel. The immediate bombardment of her hearing, the opening of new mental pathways for speech - the increase in required memory will be enormous."

"So there's no way back."

"And because it is a destructive copy," continued Icchan, "it means that the Angel Hikaru will go back to being merely a doll - not even a new, blank Angel, for the basic input-output system will be lost." He leaned forward. "We can do this, and you have the potential to have a new best friend. But the risks are high, especially given how close you and Hikaru are. You need to think it over."

"I--" Misaki paused. "Okay. Can I see you tomorrow about this?"

"Not before five o'clock." He grinned lopsidedly. "Board meetings. I hate them."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does. I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP owns them too. I do own Hitomi, but who really cares?_

* * *

Misaki closed the door quietly behind her. It was late, and she had little reason to expect her mother was still awake. The prosthetics helped her get around, but they were fatiguing to use, and her Mom often grew tired early.

So she could be forgiven for jumping when her mother spoke.

"At least you're in before your curfew," chuckled Shuuko. "If only just."

"Sorry, Mom." She hung her head. "I had a lot to think about."

"So I heard." Shuuko was in her wheelchair, and started rolling towards the kitchen. "I was down at the office about half an hour after you."

"There were three of those new Angels in the locker," Misaki said. "One of them was for you?"

"Yes. And the third was for another long-time player." Shuuko looked down at her hands. "I don't know who the third player was. But the first person to be offered one of these new designs was--"

"Ohjiro and Wizard." Misaki nodded. "Well, it's his brother, so it's to be expected."

"What do you think of the idea?"

"Honestly?" She grinned. "It excites me. I'm really looking forward to it. What about you?"

"It scares the hell out of me."

Misaki blinked. She'd never heard her mother use language quite that strong before. "Why?"

"The first time Athena moved on the Layer without my assistance, I panicked. I called Ichigo, and asked him what was happening." She stood up, somewhat unsteadily, and Misaki was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing her prosthetics. "He ran some tests, and told me that the neural network that made up the Angel's control circuitry had the ability to learn. This was to make it easier for the Deus to control the Angel; the Angel would learn what the Deus wanted. And when enough neural connections are made...they..." She broke off, and grabbed the kettle. "Tea. Tea always helps. Calms me down, helps me think..."

"They wake up, don't they?" Misaki sat down heavily. "They become...people."

"No." Shuuko shook her head. "They're not people. They're something else, a new kind of life. One based on optronic circuits and plastic and myomers. Not people, but still alive." She filled the kettle, set it on the stove. "Given the size and complexity of their brains, Icchan felt that they'd become about as smart as a cat or a dog. A pet, at best. It still terrified me, though. To be responsible for a life..." She sat down again in the wheelchair, gasping at the effort.

"So what did you do?"

She looked down at her folded hands. "I packed Athena back into her Egg."

Misaki gasped. "Oh, Mom..."

"You're different from me. I saw Athena as my avatar in the game. You see Hikaru as your partner." She looked up at her daughter. "To you, the Angel always was a person. To me, it was a tool."

"But the upgrade--"

"Misaki, I've had one daughter already, and I made a terrible mess of things. I don't want to inflict my bad parenting on another little girl."

"You didn't do so badly, Mom," said Misaki.

Shuuko snorted. "Then why did the two of us end up standing in the rain, bawling our eyes out?"

"You weren't standing," Misaki giggled, then turned serious. "But I do feel sorry for Athena, locked away in her Egg."

"With no power, she's not even awake." Shuuko sighed. "What are you going to do about Hikaru?"

Misaki paused. "I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it."

Shuuko turned her wheelchair to face her daughter. "You've got a good heart, Misaki, but you love too easily. I don't want to see you hurt. Hikaru might be truly alive, but if you go through with this upgrade, she'll be alive in the same way that you and I are. You will be, for all realistic purposes, her _mother_."

Misaki's eyes widened.

"So it is a big responsibility. Think very carefully before you decide to do this."

The kettle begin to whistle.

* * *

Misaki left the light off as she walked into her bedroom. The room was lit faintly by the glow of the Layer in the corner. She sat down next to the Layer, and pulled Hikaru from the pocket in her purse where she regularly rode.

She set the Angel on the Layer, and Hikaru came to life, eyes opening. She steadied herself and looked up at Misaki, a brilliant smile lighting her face, until she saw Misaki's troubled expression. She walked over to the edge of the Layer, and sat down, leaning towards Misaki.

"Big decision, Hikaru. I'm sorry you weren't awake when I found out, but there was no active Layer." Misaki leaned forward. "Mister Icchan says he can make you bigger. Bigger than me. Smarter, too. Would you like that?"

Hikaru cocked her head to the side. Misaki wondered how much of what she was saying was getting through to the Angel. She might not recognize the words, might not even recognize the concepts.

"He also said it would let you walk off the Layer."

Hikaru had emotions, Misaki was certain, but from what Icchan and her mother had said, they were probably primitive and limited. Hikaru scowled at the thought of leaving the Layer, the same scowl she used when facing an unknown foe. It looked like uncertainty, possibly even fear.

"And it will let you talk."

It was as though a switch had been thrown. All uncertainty left Hikaru's face, and she almost leaped off the layer. Her hands clasped beneath her chin, and she looked up at Misaki, a look of pleading in her eyes. Misaki chuckled.

"So I take it that you like the idea?"

Hikaru nodded vigorously.

"Okay. I've got school tomorrow, but after that, we'll go visit Mister Icchan."

* * *

Icchan looked up as Misaki walked into the lab. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, we have." Misaki nodded. "When I thought about it, I kinda got scared, especially with what Mom told me. But when I talked to Hikaru about it..." She smiled. "Well, she was kinda firm on going ahead."

"Hikaru?" Icchan frowned. "Now _I'm_ worried. I never expected that an Angel could comprehend the ideas. Their computers are not really that complex."

"I'm not sure that she does fully understand." Misaki pulled Hikaru from her purse, looked down at her. "But when I told her that she'd be able to talk to me...that was when she got excited."

"Ah." Icchan nodded. "So shall we begin?"

Misaki nodded.

Ichigo opened the locker, and pulled out the palette with Hikaru's new body on it. The access panel on her chest was still open, and Ichigo extracted the connector. He then carefully took Hikaru from Misaki's hands, and set her down on his workbench. "Now, this might be a little disturbing to watch. I need to disassemble Hikaru."

"I'm not going anywhere," stated Misaki.

"Should have expected that." Icchan quickly removed Hikaru's clothing, leaving her naked except for the hair. Next, he picked up a precision screwdriver, and began removing screws from her joints. Misaki swallowed nervously.

"Can she...feel that?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Without power, her...well, pain sensors is close, but she doesn't really feel pain. Without power, she won't even register the disconnections. On top of that, the pain sensors aren't wired to the places I'll be opening." He paused, and glanced over at her. "More than any other Deus, save one, you have anthropomorphized the Angel. You identify her as a separate person, always have. That's why I offered this to you."

"You offered it to Mom, too, and she's not like that."

"Well, that's because your mother still holds a special place in my heart." Icchan chuckled, and turned back to the Angel. He finished removing screws, and set down the screwdriver. He then picked up another tool, and popped the Angel's carapace open.

Underneath was a mass of wires and chips. Icchan set down the tool, and picked up the screwdriver again. He undid three more screws, and carefully lifted the mass of circuits out of the Angel's torso.

"Stand clear. This has to be done quickly." Misaki scrambled to get out of his way, tripping and falling in the process, but he merely stepped over her, and settled the circuitry into the cavity in the new body. He attached the connector, then closed the compartment.

"Thirty seconds of life, after the power is disconnected. I made it in ten." He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're still a klutz, Misaki."

"Sorry." She looked down at her feet.

"Well, she's installed, and her old circuitry is receiving power, but the new hardware needs to be started up." He indicated one of the fin-like antennae attached to her headband. "Care to do the honours?"

Misaki nodded. "What do I do?"

"The power switch is in here." He tapped the rondel at the base of the antenna, and the antenna split open. Inside were a few cables, and a small red button. "That's a startup button only. There's a shutdown button inside her chest cavity, but you should never use it."

"Why not?"

"Because it will flush her memory," said Icchan. "In other words, it will kill her."

Misaki gasped. "Then why did you put it in?"

"Because it's needed for the creation process. I flushed the RAM in the body, to ensure a clean slate, before I installed Hikaru's old brain." He indicated the startup button. "When you press that, Hikaru's old memory will be copied to the new body, and her new computer will come online."

Misaki nodded.

"Go ahead."

Misaki slowly reached forward, and pushed the start button.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does. I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP owns them too. I do own Hitomi, but who really cares?_

* * *

There was a whirring sound, as though a machine was starting up, that faded quickly to inaudibility. Hikaru's eyes flickered, and she slowly sat up.

And then promptly fell off the pallet.

"She's going to be clumsy for a while," said Ichigo. "And it'll be a long time before she starts to talk; you'll have to help her learn that."

Hikaru opened her mouth, and spoke. "Mi--" She paused, and frowned.

Icchan's eyes widened. "That was...more than I expected."

"She tried to say my name, didn't she?"

"That's certainly what it sounded like," he admitted. "Her voicebox isn't like ours; her lips are for decoration, nothing really more. Since she learned to read your lips, she's probably trying to talk like you do."

"Mi--"

Misaki knelt down before Hikaru. "Mi-sa-ki." She enunciated each syllable clearly.

"Misaki." The Angel's expression was one of wonder.

Misaki smiled, and looked up at Ichigo. "When can she come home?"

"You make her sound like a newborn infant," chuckled Ichigo. "Well, I've got a user's manual that you need to go through, and we really should get her some clothes." He had a bit of a blush. "I took the liberty of preparing two sets for her. One matches her old fighting clothes, and the other is just a school uniform."

"Which school?"

He looked a bit abashed. "Actually, I copied the uniform from _Magic Knight Rayearth_, where--"

"Oh!" Misaki's eyes lit up. "So she really is Hikaru now!"

"Not Shidou Hikaru, though," amended Ichigo. "She won't be a swordswoman, unless you teach her that." He picked up a shopping bag, pulled out the uniform. "And I couldn't get a sample of the voice, so I used another source for that. There was a voice actress in the last century, very prolific, and she played a lot of spinny redheads. So I used her voice for Hikaru's voice patterns."

Misaki eyed the garments, and chuckled. "You forgot part of the uniform."

"Eh?" Icchan looked down. "What's missing?"

"If she's going to wear a skirt that short, underwear is a must."

He blushed beet red. "I...Uh. Didn't really think of that."

"And here everyone thinks you're a pervert," she chuckled. "I'll give her a pair of mine, that I don't wear anymore. For now, though, let's put the battle garb on her."

* * *

Getting Hikaru into the outfit was, at best, difficult. She had, of course, no idea how to dress herself, and Misaki and Icchan had their hands full trying to get her to understand what they were trying to do. Her well-intentioned attempts to help only made things worse.

But eventually, she was dressed and seated in the cafeteria. Icchan and Misaki had cups of coffee, and only had to stop Hikaru once from trying to drink.

"It might be worthwhile," observed Misaki, "to include some way of eating or drinking. Just because if Hikaru is going to try it, so is another Angel."

"She's not really an Angel anymore," said Icchan. "She's a personal computer. She's just more personable than most. And adding a digestive tract would also require adding an elimination tract, and I don't think you want to potty-train a computer."

"Didn't think of that," admitted Misaki. She turned the page on the user's manual. "This is badly written."

"It's a tradition."

"Power requirements...She needs to be plugged in when her power levels get low. How will I know her power levels are low?"

"She'll get sluggish. Once she learns to talk better, she'll be able to tell you." Icchan paused for a sip of coffee. "Her skin is a massive solar battery. She'll absorb a lot of power just from being out in the sun. And the more of her skin that's exposed, the more power she'll get, so the school uniform would be a good pick, or shorts and a tee-shirt." He chuckled. "I'm not being a pervert when I say, the more of her that's exposed, the better."

"Misaki!" added Hikaru cheerfully.

"I think your first goal should be improving her vocabulary," Icchan said wryly. "Now, it's been a while since I was at your mothers' home, but if I recall correctly, you have a small room - more like a large closet - done up as a guest room. Has anything been done with that?"

"No."

"Perfect. She doesn't need a bed, but sitting down will reduce her power load. You might find her a hobby, because she won't sleep." Icchan paused. "Well, she does sleep, for all of three seconds per day, and no warning when she does it. She'll just pause for three or four seconds, and then resume whatever she was doing."

"So when we're all asleep, she'll need something to do."

"Yes. I expect the first few nights are going to be rough on you, because she is going to be very curious for the next few days."

"She's got a hobby," said Misaki, "but it's not going to be appropriate for night-times."

"Oh?"

"She likes to dance." She smiled weakly. "Mom might object to her dancing in the middle of the night."

* * *

"Come on, Hikaru. Six more blocks." Misaki guided her around one of the city's ubiquitous elevated gardens. "Good. You're doing well."

She was getting better, but at Misaki's words of encouragement, she tried to rush again, and tripped. She fell face forward into the pavement, nearly smacking her head on the wall of the elevated garden, and lay there for a moment, as though uncertain how she'd gotten there.

Misaki smiled. "You are getting better, Hikaru. But don't try to rush; speed will come later."

Hikaru sat up slowly, and smiled uncertainly. "Better." Her voice, when she wasn't excited, was very soft and musical. Misaki had trouble believing that it was the same actress who had supplied both voices.

Misaki knelt down before Hikaru, one hand resting on the low stone wall, and smiled. "At the rate we're going, we should be home in time for breakfast."

A shadow fell over the two of them, and a hint of a scowl crossed Hikaru's face. Misaki turned and looked up.

Way up.

Standing before her was Wizard. He was tall, much taller than her or Hikaru, nearly a hundred and eighty centimeters. Rather than the powder-blue trenchcoat he wore on the Layer, he wore a brown leather duster, but other than that, his attire was identical to what she was used to seeing.

He knelt before Hikaru, and extended a hand to her.

Hikaru looked at him, then glanced over at Misaki.

Misaki nodded. "Go ahead."

Hikaru reached out, and took his hand. Wizard pulled her upright.

And the music began.

Misaki looked to her left, to see Ohjiro setting his portable radio on the wall. He smiled at her, and sat down on the wall. "Isn't this where we came in?"

She grinned, and turned to see Wizard and Hikaru dancing, just as they had five years ago. And Hikaru was doing well, not missing a step. "Practise?"

"It was the first precision movements she learned, so we're just reminding her." Ohjiro nodded towards them. "We did the same with Wizard, but because he was the first Angel upgraded, I actually had to dance with him." He chuckled. "I dance poorly. So I took him to a dance studio, and hired a dancer to work with him."

"She's doing really well."

"She just needs to get accustomed to her new body," explained Ohjiro. "She's a lot bigger now, and not as strong, relative to her size, than she used to be. Different center of gravity, different power outputs, makes for different balance."

"Will this help her speech as well?"

Ohjiro shook his head. "No. And I can't think of any way that Wizard could help with that. He has a completely different speech engine."

"Different how?"

"Hikaru's voice is made up of samples from an actress' voice, right?"

"Yes. That's what Mister Icchan said."

"Well, Wizard uses a full speech generation program. It took some tweaking to make it sound human, and it's still rather...gravelly. Hikaru probably sounded human, right away...but she will need to learn, as a human learns, by hearing other people talk."

The music came to a finish, and Wizard and Hikaru came to rest, back to back. Hikaru paused, then looked down at her feet.

Misaki chuckled. "Yes, you were walking."

* * *

"I'm home."

Shuuko looked up from her knitting. "Welcome back." She blinked, as Hikaru followed Misaki around the corner. "Oh, my..."

"Mom, I think you've met Hikaru?" Misaki chuckled.

"Yes." Shuuko rolled her wheelchair forward, and extended a hand to the former Angel. "Pleased to see you again."

Hikaru grasped the woman's hand, and promptly pulled her out of her chair. Shuuko ended up in an undignified heap on the floor.

"Ohmigod!" Misaki knelt next to her mother. "Sorry, Mom, it didn't even occur to me; the only time she's seen a hand up like that, was to help someone up."

Shuuko chuckled, and pulled herself back into her chair. "That's all right. I wasn't hurt." She chuckled. "Better demonstrate for her." She held out her hand again, and Misaki took it and shook it carefully.

She chuckled. "Feels funny, shaking hands; I'm used to bowing."

"I can't bow very effectively from a wheelchair," observed Shuuko wryly. She turned to Hikaru again, and held out her hand. This time, Hikaru took it gently, and shook her hand.

"Mom?"

Shuuko chuckled. "I'm Misaki's mother. You can call me Shuuko."

"Shu--" Hikaru paused. "Shu?"

"Yes, I've gone by that name." Shuuko smiled. "Do you remember the Layer, then?"

"A...teen?" Hikaru paused. "Where...A-teena?"

Shuuko blinked. "My God. She remembers that, too."

"She's a computer, Mom." Misaki turned back to Hikaru. "Athena's not here."

"A-teena no?"

"Athena."

"A...tena." Hikaru scowled. "No speech."

"No, she can't speak."

"No." Hikaru shook her head. "Hikaru no speech yet."

"You're getting better by the minute," said Misaki.

"Where...A-tena?"

Shuuko's voice was somewhat broken. "Misaki...she's on my bureau, in the bedroom. Would you go get her?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Misaki ran to the bedroom, and flipped on the light. On the bureau, enclosed within the Angel Egg, was Athena. She opened the egg, cradled the Angel within her hands, and walked back to the family room.

Hikaru looked down at the tiny Angel, and carefully picked her up. She gently stroked Athena's long blonde hair, and looked up at Shuuko.

"Bigger?"

"No." Shuuko shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I won't be making Athena bigger." She bit her lip. "I think she'd be happier to stay on the Layer."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does. I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP owns them too. I do own Hitomi, but who really cares?_

* * *

"Can you read, Hikaru?"

Hikaru still had Athena clutched in her hands. She shook her head. "No. You teach?"

"I'll try, but I'm not a very good teacher." She shrugged. "And it's not going to be easy."

"Now?"

"No," giggled Misaki. "It's going to take a long time. We can't do it tonight." She paused. "I was just wondering...Mister Icchan told me that you don't sleep, and that you'd get bored while I sleep."

"What is sleep?" Hikaru looked puzzled.

"Humans get tired, and need to sleep to recharge," said Misaki. "You recharge just off the sun, and don't need sleep. But you're still very young, and you will be bored tonight."

Hikaru glanced over at the Layer, and carefully sat down on the edge, just as she used to. She scowled, and stood up. "Cannot dance."

"You were dancing just great with Wizard earlier."

"Here." Hikaru tapped the darkened surface of the Layer. "Cannot dance here. Cannot fight here. Cannot play here. Not...anymore?"

"No." Misaki smiled at her. "But you've got a whole new world to explore now."

"A-tena dance here?" Hikaru set the Angel on the Layer, but because it was shut down, Athena promptly toppled over. Misaki giggled, and flipped the switch.

The Layer warmed up, glowing softly, and Athena stirred, then stood up. Hikaru looked down at her. "Dance?"

Athena merely looked back at her, her expression as cool as ever. Hikaru drooped somewhat, then sat down next to the Layer.

"I'm really sorry, Hikaru. But I do need to sleep." She glanced around the room, picked up a stack of comics. "I don't know if you'll get anything out of this, but here's some comics to read." She grinned. "Your namesake is in these ones."

Hikaru took the comics, but her expression was one of confusion.

* * *

As always, Misaki was up with the sun. She stood up, stretched, and looked around the room.

"Hikaru?"

She walked out the bedroom door, and heard voices in the kitchen. Her mother, and Hikaru. She hurried out.

"Mom?"

Shuuko looked up from her wheelchair. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Misaki sat down at the table, opposite Hikaru. "You're up very early."

"I had...difficulty sleeping." She rolled over to the counter, and picked up a platter of food. "I got up around five, and found Hikaru and Athena out in the family room." She smiled. "Hikaru was lying on the chesterfield, and had Athena on her chest. I thought she was asleep, but I guess a computer doesn't need to sleep."

"No. I'm sorry, Mom, I should have told her to stay in my room."

"She might not have been able to understand you then." Shuuko smiled. "But we've been talking for two hours. She's gotten better."

"I learn fast," said Hikaru. "Soon I speak very good."

Shuuko's smile widened. "See?" She paused. "Her voice seems really familiar."

"Her voice is based on a voice actress."

Shuuko's eyes widened. "Of course! I _knew_ i recognized the voice." She rolled over to the family room. "I've got some anime that she was in...I think while you're at school, Hikaru and I are going to watch some videos."

"Uh...Mom? What are you going to have her watch?"

"Some Cowboy Bebop, some Evangelion, and some Ranma." Shuuko grinned. "I especially like Ranma."

* * *

"For the next unit, we will be studying the impact of the Internet on early 21st century society," said the history teacher. "If you have a portable computer, please bring it with you." The buzzer sounded for the end of the school day, and students started jumping up. The teacher was forced to raise his voice to be heard over the students. "Make sure the computer has a network port!"

"Have you got a computer, Misaki?" Kotaro glanced over at his tiny friend. "If not, I've got a spare I can loan you."

Misak shook her head. "No. We don't have any computers, except for my Angel Terminal. And I don't think that that would work."

"I don't know. We could ask Hatoko."

"Good idea."

* * *

Hatoko frowned. "I don't think you could use the Angel Terminal for this sort of work. It has a network connector, but its programming is all in read-only memory."

Misaki blinked. "Meaning you can't change anything on it?"

"That's correct."

"You know more about computers than me, Hatoko." It was a bit of an understatement; at ten years old, Hatoko was a whiz with computers. "I guess I'll need that laptop from Kotaro."

"That piece of junk?" Hatoko shuddered. "If it's the one I'm thinking of, we'd probably be further ahead trying to modify the Angel Terminal."

"It's for history class," said Misaki.

"This computer would be better suited to paeleontology, because it's a dinosaur." Hatoko considered. "Well, we might be able to upgrade it. When is he bringing it by?"

"He said tonight, after he finishes classes." Kotaro now taught martial arts at the Kobayashi dojo.

"Okay, I'll come along, and bring a bag of parts." She glanced down at Misaki's purse. "Hey, where's Hikaru?"

"Oh, I left her at home. Mom wanted to spend some time with her."

"Your mother wanted to..." Hatoko frowned. "What exactly would they do?"

"Watch television." Misaki clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh! You don't know!"

"Know what?" Hatoko's puzzlement was growing by leaps and bounds.

"I think I'll make it a surprise," giggled Misaki. "In fact, tell Kotaro to bring Tamayo, too."

* * *

"I'm home!" Misaki stepped out of her shoes, and walked into the family room. Her mother was seated at the table, across from Hikaru, and both had cards in hand.

"About time," chuckled Shuuko. "Your little friend here plays a mean game of Rummy."

"You taught her to play cards?" Misaki giggled. "Did you teach her Canfield?"

"Yes, I did. She plays like a computer." Shuuko winked.

"And how did the television watching go?"

It was Hikaru who answered her. "I think that Asuka is a horrible person. Rei is a much nicer girl."

"She has also expressed sympathy for Faye Valentine and Ranma's female side," observed Shuuko dryly. "Her speech has progressed remarkably."

"I'm sorry, Mom, Hikaru," said Misaki. "Teaching you to speak is my job, and I wasn't here to do that."

"That's all right, Misaki. You had school, and that's important." Hikaru paused. "Perhaps I can go to school, too? I can learn lots there. Like how to read."

"I don't know about that." Misaki frowned. "I don't know how the school will react to my bringing a--" She paused. "Oh, I'm stupid sometimes!"

Shuuko and Hikaru stared at her.

"Hikaru, do you have a network connector?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know. I can't read my user's manual."

"Neither could I." Misaki giggled. "We'll ask Hatoko."

"Hatoko...Suzuka's Deus?"

"Yes." Misaki nodded.

"Has Suzuka been upgraded?"

"No. As far as I know, only three Angels have been upgraded. You, Wizard, and another one that I don't know." She sat down at the table. "But if you do have a network connection, you can come to school with me tomorrow."

Hikaru clapped her hands together under her chin. "Really?"

Misaki chuckled at the computer's enthusiasm. "You've already got a uniform, after all."

There was a knock at the door. Misaki blinked. "Wonder who that is? I was expecting Kotaro, but he'd be really early."

"Shall I get it?" Hikaru's voice softened, in what Misaki was starting to recognize as her 'neutral' tone.

"Yes, Dear," answered Shuuko. "That would be nice of you."

Hikaru nodded, set her cards down, and stood. Misaki watched as she walked, noted that she was moving with all her prior grace. "Looks like she's fully adjusted to her new body."

"Yes. But if you're planning to take her to school, she's going to cause a stir."

There was a sudden shrill scream from the door. Misaki recognized the voice as Hatoko's. Hikaru came scrambling back, tripping and tumbling over the coffee table and landing in a heap in front of the futon. Misaki cleared her throat.

"Actually, Mom, I think that the stir is going to start here and now."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does. I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP owns them too. I do own Hitomi, but who really cares?_

* * *

Hatoko stirred at the feel of the cold, damp cloth touching her forehead. "Oh...I think I hit my head." She opened her eyes...then closed them again. "I must have it it really, really hard."

"Rest for a minute, then." The voice was low, mellow and musical. "Misaki, she's awake."

"Thank you, Hikaru."

Hatoko opened her eyes again, and looked up at the former Angel. "What..." She sat up, the cloth falling off her forehead into her hands as she did so. "How did--" She broke off. "Can't be. You've gotta be doing cosplay, right?"

Hikaru blinked. "What is 'cosplay'?"

Misaki entered the family room, and set two cups of tea on the coffee table. "She's not doing cosplay. She's a persocom, made to look like Hikaru the Angel, and containing her brain."

"A persocom..." Hatoko blinked. "Using Hikaru's neural net?"

"Not the hardware itself. Just her memories."

"You are Hatoko?" asked Hikaru. "Kobayashi Hatoko, the Deus of Suzuka?"

Hatoko nodded warily.

Hikaru clapped her hands under her chin, eyes sparkling. "Can I go to school?"

"That depends," chuckled Hatoko. She picked up her teacup, blew across it, then turned to Misaki. "I take it you were thinking of using her for the history class?"

"Yes, but..." Misaki looked down. "I wasn't kidding when I said I really know nothing about computers. Will she work for that? I know she doesn't have a monitor or keyboard or anything like that--"

"Doesn't mean a lot." Hatoko waved it off. "The first computers didn't have monitors and keyboards, either. They had to add a separate terminal to communicate with the computers."

"Like the Angel Terminal."

"Yes," said Hatoko. "The Angel Terminal communicates with the computer onboard the Angel." She turned to Hikaru. "What sort of connectors do you have?"

"I don't know," admitted Hikaru. "I can't read my user's manual."

"Okay," allowed Hatoko. "Where are your connectors?"

Hikaru looked at her blankly. "I don't know."

"I do." Misaki reached over and touched the yellow button on her headset. The antenna popped open, revealing an assortment of connectors. Hatoko leaned over and inspected the equipment.

"Hmmm...power lead, standard CAT5, that's precisely what's needed for the class. Also an audio connector, and this looks like HDMI...interesting."

"All Greek to me," admitted Misaki.

"And this looks like a standard Angelic Layer wireless adapter antenna." Hatoko leaned back. "Bring me your Angel Terminal."

Misaki nodded. "Might take me a while to find it. I don't remember when I used it last." She turned and headed towards her bedroom.

Hatoko grinned. "So, Hikaru. How are you enjoying being off the Layer?"

"I was scared of leaving it." She looked down. "It was all I knew. But..." She looked up and smiled. "I get to talk to Misaki."

* * *

"Good morning, Misaki." Kotaro grinned as his friend emerged from her house. "And good morning, Hikaru."

The persocom smiled at him. "Good morning, Kobayashi-san."

Kotaro glanced at her. "Nice uniform. Doesn't match ours, though." At high school levels, the blue and white uniforms had made way for hunter green. Hikaru's uniform, on the other hand, was a black skirt, white blouse and red vest, with a white bow on the shirt. The uniform was ornately trimmed, whereas the Eriol Academy uniform was rather simple.

"Misaki tells me that I do not need to wear the school uniform, as I will not be a student." Hikaru looked a bit puzzled. "If I go to school, I am a student, but Misaki tells me--" She broke off. "I do not understand."

"You'll be a student, but not of Eriol Academy," explained Misaki. "At least, not unless they change their membership policies." She shouldered her bookbag. "Ready to go?"

Hikaru nodded, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Guys." Jiro smacked his nearest neighbour's arm. "New student. And she's hot."

That drew the attention of every member of the small knot of friends. As one, they turned to see Suzuhara and Kobayashi, along with a girl they didn't recognize in a uniform they didn't know. She was tall and slender, not as curvy as the girls they normally courted. (Or as said girls put it, pestered).

"Looks like she's with Kobayashi and Suzuhara."

"She's not in our uniform, so she must be a transfer." Jiro rubbed his chin. "Wild uniform; wonder if that headband is part of it, or if she just likes to be different?"

"She's definitely cute. Looks kind of familiar."

"I'm certain I'd remember her." Jiro grinned. "Damn, that skirt is short."

"Gonna go chat her up?"

"You know, I think I will. Watch me work, boys."

He swaggered over to the threesome, but addressed himself to the redhead. "Good morning, beautiful. Just transferred in to this school?"

"I'm not a student here." She looked down. "Maybe they'll change their membership policies."

He blinked. "Okay. I'm Jiro. Hitsugi Jiro. But you can call me Jiro."

"Pleased to meet you, Jiro." She bowed to him. "My name is Hikaru."

"Well, Hikaru, would you care to join me for a cup of coffee after class?"

Suzuhara giggled, but Hikaru's expression did not change. "I do not drink coffee. It would be very bad for me." She turned and walked away.

"Or tea, or whatever you wish."

Now Kobayashi was snickering openly, and the three of them entered the school building, leaving him standing outside, jaw agape.

* * *

"Why are you laughing at me?" It was her 'plaintive' voice, a sure sign that she was unhappy.

"We're not laughing at you, Hikaru, but at him," said Kotaro.

"That guy will chase anything in a skirt," added Misaki. "He's gonna feel really stupid when he finds out you're not human."

"That's awful." Hikaru turned to face them. "He was just trying to be nice, and you two laugh at him!"

They stopped, and stared at her. Misaki finally broke the silence.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. It probably does seem harsh to you. But trust me on this: He wasn't trying to be nice to you. He was only trying to be nice to himself."

* * *

"Good morning, class." Nakaguri-sensei adjusted his glasses. "We have two new students today. One is a transfer from another school, and the other is...well, I'll let her explain." He smiled. "First, we have Tanaka Hitomi."

Tanaka was a tall girl, taller than anyone in the room, including Nakaguri-sensei. Her long black hair cascaded down to the back of her knees. A clasp held it gathered at her neck, and caused it to billow out about his face. She bowed to the class. "Good morning. I'm transferring here from Akibahara. I am pleased to be here."

"Tanaka-san, you can sit behind Kobayashi. And our second new student is Suzuhara Hikaru."

Hikaru bowed to the class...and about half of them jumped up in shock as the name registered.

"_Hikaru?_"

She smiled. "You have seen me play on the Layer? I recently got an upgrade, and I'll be helping Misaki at school."

"Normally," Nakaguri clarified, "a personal computer would not be considered student material. But because of her advanced learning AI, and humanoid form, Suzuhara is not a normal persocom. Hikaru, Misaki has told me that you require direct sunlight for optimal performance - shall we say, for your health. You can sit next to Misaki, on the window side."

"Thank you."

Nakaguri sighed. "Time was, students brought laptops to class. Suzuhara just has to be different..."

* * *

Lunch arrived, and the predictable assault on Hikaru began. Students crowded around, their expressions ranging from curiosity to adulation.

"How do you stay balanced?"

"How long will you be at the school?"

"The fight against Eagle, I missed that one. What happened?"

"Are you, you know, fully functional?"

Kotaro smaked the guy who asked that last question. "Keep some manners, will you?" He turned to Hikaru. "Sorry about this?"

"I am not offended, Kotaro." She smiled. "I can understand their curiosity.

"I stay balanced the same way you do; I learned to walk. I will be at the school until Misaki or the school tells me I cannot. I defeated Eagle by taking flight - her own flight ability is rudimentary. And I am fully functional."

Several of the boys present spontaneously developed nosebleeds.

"All my systems are functioning as designed, though I lack several systems, such as digestion, that humans have." She looked at the boy who had asked her about her functions. "Does that answer your question?"

"Uhh..."

"Perhaps if you were more clear on your request for information? I am only a computer, after all."

Snickers broke out among the students, and the boy slinked away, head bowed. Hikaru watched him leave, puzzled.

* * *

"Again, I hurt him. I said something wrong, and they laughed at him."

Hikaru was huddled in the corner of the hallway, looking ahead blankly.

"It's not your fault, Hikaru. He was asking something rude, and you turned it around on him." Misaki shook her head. "He deserved to get laughed at."

"But I'd rather not hurt people."

"Hikaru..." Misaki knelt down before her friend. "I'm happy that you have empathy. We didn't expect that so much. But not everything is your fault."

"There's no need to mollycoddle her."

Misaki blinked, and looked up, to see Tanaka Hitomi standing over them. "How can you--"

"If she feels remorse at causing that boy grief, then she should be allowed, even encouraged, to feel so." Hitomi didn't change expression, just stared down at the persocom.

"But she feels badly about it! It's hurting her more than him."

"So?"

Misaki stared at the girl in disbelief. "How can you say such a thing?"

"A persocom that feels emotions, that is not merely running a personality program. How can I not?" Hitomi looked up at Misaki. "Support her. Help her deal with the pain. But if you value her, do not try to take it away."

* * *

**AN**: For those not in the know, 'persocom' is merely the Japanese slang term for a personal computer - the equivalent of 'PC' in English.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does. I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP owns them too. I do own Hitomi, but who really cares?_

* * *

"I do not understand."

From a human, the statement might have seemed frustrated, or confused, or even petulant. From Hikaru, it was nothing more than it appeared.

Misaki sighed. "I know you have feelings, Hikaru, and I'm kind of surprised that you're worried about other people's feelings."

"Why?"

"Because that says that you have empathy, and I didn't really expect a computer to have empathy."

Hikaru looked at her oddly. "Don't you have empathy?"

"Yes, but I'm not a computer."

"Misaki...everything I learned was from you."

* * *

"I think she's got it just about right," admitted Ichiro. "She learned to judge emotions from you, and her response to the emotional cues that she detects approximate your own. There's some slight difference--are you the only person to use Hikaru on the Layer?"

"Kotaro used her once, for about five minutes," said Misaki.

She could imagine him nodding, but couldn't really see over the phone. "So some very slight cross-contamination, just enough to produce artifacts."

"You're talking like she's an appliance," snapped Misaki.

"She is."

"No--" Misaki paused. "No. She's not an appliance. But she's not really human, either. And she looks so human, _acts_ so human at times..."

"So it's easy to think of her as being human. You're right, she's not human. But she _is_ a person. She doesn't really have emotions, but has learned to react to others' emotions as you would." Ichiro paused to consider. "If she shows confusion, it's probably due to a null-conclusion in her logic programming. That's as close to a real emotion as she's likely to get."

"But if she reacts to others' emotions, with emotional responses...who could tell the difference?"

"You might be on to something there," said Ichiro. "At what point does the difference between real and simulated emotions become impossible to find? A difference that makes no difference _is_ no difference."

"What about anger?" Misaki trembled. "If she gets mad at someone, and lashes out...she _knows_ how to fight. Better than anything else. She could really hurt someone."

"Yes, she could."

"If that happened...the police might order her shut down, or destroyed."

"Yes. That is possible." Ichiro paused. "When was the last time you became so angry that you attacked a person?"

"I've never--"

"Then why would she?"

Misaki exhaled in relief. "Yes...I see your point."

"How did she adjust to the classroom?"

"Well enough." She giggled, her tension now completely evaporated. "I think that the classroom had greater difficulty adjusting to her. She got mobbed by the curious at lunchtime."

* * *

A light breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees, and the hair of the two Persocoms. Hikaru's fists were raised, and enveloped in boxing gloves; Wizard was similarly equipped.

To the side, outside the assigned arena, a group of humans stood or sat. Misaki and Ohjiro sat next to each other, Misaki's grip on Ohjiro's hand tight enough to whiten his fingertips. Hitomi stood nearby, her expression unreadable, her arms folded in front of her. Kotaro and Tamayo stood on their other side.

Hatoko, on the other hand, was in the arena herself. She raised a hand. "Wizard, are you ready?"

"I am," he replied.

"Hikaru, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then..." Hatoko's eye flashed with humour as her hand came down. "Angelic fight!"

Hikaru flashed into motion, her left hand jabbing at Wizard's head. Wizard stepped to the side, dodging the jab, and responded with a vicious hook that smashed into Hikaru's head. The former Angel crashed to the ground.

"Ow." Kotaro shook his head.

Hikaru sat up slowly. Wizard stepped over and offered her a hand, helping her to her feet.

"Your balance will be different," he said. "You will need to allow for that."

Hikaru nodded.

"Without the boxing gloves," commented Ohjiro quietly, "there's a good chance that they could do severe damage to each other. I'm not certain about Hikaru, but Wizard's skin is not much more than a millimeter thickness of polymer over a titanium and myomer frame."

"Hikaru has five millimeters of skin," said Hikaru. "She has the titanium and myomers as well, but I don't know a lot about that."

"Even five millimeters isn't enough to provide real damage protection."

"Begin!"

Hikaru ducked and whirled, her leg lashing out in a foot sweep. Wizard hopped over the sweep, countered with a side kick, which Hikaru parried. He turned inward, an elbow strike aimed at her head. She parried a second time, and attacked into the opening. Her open hand clamped about his neck, and she stepped inward, pushing him back and off balance, until he fell over backwards.

"Nice," commented Ohjiro.

Wizard rolled to his feet. His expression remained neutral, but he said, "Well done. Final fall?"

"Yes." Hikaru brought her fists up.

"Five hundred yen on Hikaru," said Kotaro.

"You're on."

Wizard feinted, and Hikaru danced back away from the blow. He followed up the punch with a wicked spin kick. It connected with her side, knocking her down again.

Ohjiro winced. "I hope he remembered to pull that shot."

Apparently, he had. Hikaru stood up, then nodded to him.

"You will improve," said Wizard. "As you adapt to your new body."

"Thank you." She turned, and walked towards Misaki. "I lost."

"Next time, you won't," said Misaki.

"I...am not used to losing. We only lost twice, while on the Layer."

"We're both starting from scratch here," said Misaki.

"I understand." She smiled brightly. "I think that perhaps, I should stick to dancing."

"No." Hitomi walked towards her, her expression as blank as Hikaru's. "There should be no limit to what you can do."

Misaki jumped to her feet. "Look, you've not been very nice to Hikaru--"

"Is there a reason I should be?" Hitomi turned a cold stare on Misaki. "She's a computer, not a person. And her potential is still largely untapped."

"It's not for you to say!" Misaki's fists balled in anger. "If Hikaru would rather dance than fight, then why shouldn't she?"

"No reason why not." Hitomi didn't react to Misaki's anger. "But she should not make that decision based on her current inability to fight at her prior capabilities."

"Then why--"

"If she prefers to dance, she should dance. But if she is giving up on fighting, because she has not yet remembered how to do so..." Hitomi looked over at Hikaru. "Better that you should lose a few times, rather than give up on something that you still enjoy."

* * *

"How long did you need to adjust?"

Wizard looked down at the smaller Persocom. "Perhaps a week. I spent much of that time taking dancing lessons."

"I have been going to school with Misaki." Hikaru considered. "Perhaps I should take dancing lessons."

"There is no need; you may dance with me."

"Thank you," said Hikaru. She hesitated, then asked, "Why is it...that you are so..." She shook her head. "I am not certain of the words. You are more...easily able to deal with humans."

"It is because I have been among the humans for longer than you," said Wizard. "One more year on the Layer, two weeks off of the Layer. The additional experience makes a large difference."

"They treat you as more human than they treat me," she said.

"But they do not." Wizard shook his head. "They treat me as they do you. A computer. Not a person."

"Misaki does not treat me like a computer!"

"Misaki is special," admitted Wizard. "She sees not what we are, but what we might be. And she wants to help you become that."

Hikaru considered this, then asked, "What should I do?"

"Be yourself," said Wizard. "No other solution is possible."

* * *

"Bother this assignment!" Misaki leaned back and threw her pencil across the room. "What's the point? Sure, the Internet is important. But what does it have to do with society?"

Hikaru looked up, her expression the scowl that she wore when uncertain. "Were you addressing me, Misaki?"

"No. Sorry." She sighed. "I just don't get it. Web design is dead. It died almost a hundred years ago. What does it matter now?"

"Web design?" Hikaru tilted her head. "You mean for the old World Wide Web?"

"Yes."

"'The appearance of personal web servers provided an outlet for creative expression in an anonymous environment,'" Hikaru quoted. "'A person could express themselves without fear of reprisal, without fear of personal criticism. Accountability came later, but during the early days of the Web, the rule seemed to be Anything Goes.'"

"Yes, that's what Nakaguri-sensei said." Misaki scowled. "But what does it _mean_? I mean, really!" She turned back to the paper in front of her. "What was so special about this Web?"

"Nakaguri-sensei has given you fifteen megabytes of space to build your website," said Hikaru. "What matters to you?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

"What things in your life matter?"

"Well...Angelic Layer. You. Mom." She hesitated. "Ohjiro," she finished with a light blush.

"Then you could use that on your web page, yes?"

"Probably not Ohjiro...that's kind of..."

"What does that matter?" Hikari frowned. "This is your space, is it not?"

"Other people will see it." Her blush deepened.

"But you control what other people see. Am I correct?"

"Yes...I understand that. But what should I put _on_ it?"

"What do you want them to see?"

Misaki's expression cleared. "You mean...I can say what I wish, nothing more and nothing less?"

"Yes." Hikaru nodded. "Nakaguri-sensei told us that there was no right or wrong answer. You can be yourself in a way that they cannot criticize..." She trailed off, a glazed look coming over her face.

"Hikaru?"

She blinked, and Misaki was surprised to see traces of light flashing across her eyes. Then she shook her head. "Sorry. I had to think a bit."

"Think about what?"

"Something Wizard told me."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does. I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP owns them too. I do own Hitomi, but who really cares? She's not in this chapter anyway._

* * *

"Hikaru?" Misaki shrugged into her jacket. "Are you ready for school?"

"Almost." The door to Hikaru's room - closet, really, but it sufficed for her needs - opened, and the robot stepped out. She was dressed in her fighting garb, not her school uniform.

"You're going in that?" Misaki blinked. "I guess it doesn't really matter, since your school uniform doesn't match ours--"

"I'm not a student, Hikaru. I'm not even really a person."

Her voice was as flat as ever, but Misaki was certain she could detect a trace of sadness behind it. She reached forward, grasped the former Angel's hands between her own.

"To me you're a person. You might be a robot, but you're still a person. And my friend."

Hikaru grinned, and her voice shifted again, to a timbre that Misaki hadn't heard yet. A sarcastic tone: "You got a shovel? Because it's getting deep in here."

"A joke?" Misaki giggled. "I'm pretty sure that makes you a person. Where on earth did you hear that line?"

"One of the television shows your mother watches," admitted Hikaru. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"For better clothes," said Misaki. "That outfit covers almost all of your skin - even your hands! You can't recharge while wearing that."

"But I miss it."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, but we still don't know how long you can run on batteries. You've been in the room all night, then you'll be in that outfit all day, then back in the room...You're likely going to run out of power."

"I guess..." She glanced back towards her room. "But I do not want to wear the uniform."

"Let's try some of my stuff," offered Misaki. "I think I have some clothing that will fit you - shorts and a t-shirt."

* * *

Green shorts and vest, over a white t-shirt, left Hikaru's arms and legs bare. She slipped on a pair of strappy sandals, and glanced at herself in the mirror.

"It looks great," enthused Misaki.

"I wouldn't know." Hikaru smiled slightly. "Shall we go?"

Misaki grabbed her bookbag, and the two friends stepped out of the apartment. Misaki glanced up at the former Angel.

"You were a lot happier, before. When we first upgraded you."

"Everything was so new, and I didn't hurt anyone. Even if they did have it coming." Hikaru looked down a bit sadly. "I'm starting to understand a bit about hurting others; it is only possible if they make it so."

"Don't wall yourself off because of that," said Misaki hastily.

"'Wall myself off?'" Hikaru smirked. "I'm an android. I might mimic emotions, but I don't actually _feel_ them."

* * *

Lunchtime was rapidly becoming Misaki's favourite part of the day. Not that she disliked her classes; she had a good assortment of teachers this year, who made the lessons interesting. Even math, which she didn't like. But lunchtime, she normally spent with Hikaru, Tamayo and Kotaro.

Before, it was merely a welcome break. Now, it was becoming a social event.

Hikaru's presence at the school continued to draw attention, and fans. It had been only four days, and the parade of interested well-wishers continued unabated. Some wanted to find out how Hikaru was adjusting to her new environment. Others wanted to discuss Angelic Layer.

"Should I go for a speed-type? All the champions have used speed-types."

"That is true," said Hikaru. "And maybe I'm a bit biased. But remember that, despite being a speed-type, Athena is also very strong. And Wizard, who continually placed second, is much larger and stronger than most Angels. He's beaten many speed-types, including Suzuka, and came close to beating me."

"Only because of his Magic Guard--"

"He never used Magic Guard against Suzuka, and Misaki learned how I can erode Magic Guard, so he had to fall back on straight combat skill."

The girl considered this. "So what should I do?"

"That's easy," offered Misaki. "Believe in yourself, believe in your Angel. Love her; treat her as your best friend."

"I agree," said Hikaru. "Without her faith in me, and her desire for me to do my best, I could never have defeated Athena."

"My desire to be the best wavered against Vasquez," said Misaki. "And I nearly lost that fight. Hikaru won that one on her own, even before she became self-aware."

"Thanks." The girl grinned. "This is so cool, getting pointers from a champion Deus, and her Angel!"

"Hikaru's not really my Angel, any more." Misaki shook her head, looking a bit wistful. "She's still my best friend, but now, she makes her own choices."

The girl nodded, and walked off.

"Kind of weird," said Misaki. "Interest in Angelic Layer had fallen. But now, we've got you and Wizard walking around, and maybe Athena will be joining you...and it seems to be stirring up more interest."

"I agree," said Kotaro. "I doubt we'll see the Tournaments coming back, but last time I went to pick up Hatoko at the Piffle Princess, every Layer was in use."

"And the store ran out of Angel Eggs," added Tamayo. "They only had something like ten in stock, and the day after Hikaru came to school, _poof!_ They were gone. They have more now, and they're still disappearing."

Hikaru frowned. "Could it be that they see me, and want something like me? Do they think that they'll play the game, and suddenly, they'll have a full-sized Angel?" She shook her head. "A new Angel, fresh from the egg, is like a baby. I've been alive for five years. And it took me almost all five years to realize that I was alive."

"Maybe the Angelic Layer Foundation should start marketing full-size Angels," said Tamayo. "Except...five years?"

"Mr. Icchan always said that toys become more than that to their owners," said Misaki. "If they started marketing full-sized Angels, would they be treated as toys? Appliances?" She shuddered. "Slaves?"

"None of those would be good," said Hikaru.

* * *

Hikaru stood at the window, looking in.

Classes had ended. The schoolwork was no more boring to Misaki, or fascinating to Hikaru, than usual. The history project - the web site - was proceeding nicely. But now, Misaki and Hikaru had some free time, and Hikaru was trying to figure out how to express her interest in a new subject.

"They won't fit, you know."

"I know," said Hikaru. "But I'm interested in buying something anyway. How can I acquire money?"

"For this stuff?" Misaki fished into her wallet and pulled out a plastic card. "You can use this. As much as you want; technically, it's yours anyway."

Hikaru looked down at the Angel Card. "You sure?"

"Oh, I'll need to be along, to authorize the payments," said Misaki. "But I have everything I'll ever need for Angelic Layer." Her hand patted Hikaru's back.

"Not quite," said Hikaru. "Come on."

The twosome walked into the store, and heads turned.

"Hikaru!"

She grinned as a dozen people ran up to her. "Hello, everyone!" Her cheerful voice. "It's been a while since I was in here, eh?"

"I heard the rumours," said one player, her visor still resting across her eyes. "I guess they were true."

"Come on, you guys!" Misaki waved her hands. "We're here to shop."

"It's all right, Misaki." Hikaru's grin widened. "It's nice to meet so many people."

"But we'll never get to--"

Hikaru walked purposefully towards the Angelic Layer merchandise. "We will. I will not let them slow me down."

Indeed, the crowd fell in behind them, forced to follow rather than impede. Misaki felt a twinge of jealousy.

_It still sucks being short. Why is she so tall? I made her to be small--_

Then she remembered Wizard. Over six feet tall, he towered even over Ohjiro, never mind Hikaru and Misaki. _Besides_, she chided herself, _you didn't build this body. Icchan did._

Hikaru paused at the first rack, and said, "I'd like to buy you something, too, Misaki."

"Uh, sure."

Hikaru reached up and selected an Angel Egg. She turned, and held it out to her Deus.

Misaki's eyes bugged out. "I--this is--"

"Please." Her soft, neutral voice. "Take this."

Misaki reached out and carefully took the Angel Egg. Hikaru turned again, selected a second. She glanced over her shoulder, grinned wickedly, and said, "Let's play Angelic Layer!"

* * *

**AN**: I shall entertain suggestions for their Angels. :)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does. I don't own Chobits either. CLAMP owns them too. I do own Hitomi, but who really cares?_

* * *

**The Shining One**

**Chapter Eight**

Misaki looked down at the Egg. "Hikaru, I...I don't think I want to play Angelic Layer. I mean..." She looked up at her former Angel. "It's...I'd feel like I was replacing you."

"Please, don't look at it that way." Hikaru's voice dropped to her "Neutral" voice. Misaki expected that it was because she didn't have a voice to express whatever it was she was feeling. "I wish to play Angelic Layer with you again, and...this is the only way I can."

"I'm sorry." Misaki looked down again. "I think...Maybe we rushed into...your upgrade. Maybe we made you big...without thinking about it."

"We did," said Hikaru, nodding. "But I don't think we would have made a different decision."

"So...what...what should we do?"

"I told you." Hikaru raised her Egg again. "Let's play Angelic Layer."

"This would...make you feel better?"

"It would," said Hikaru. Her voice shifted to the "Excited" register. "I want to play the game with you, Misaki. I always did. I can't play with you the same way, but I can still play."

"Okay." Misaki smiled weakly. "We'll need some other stuff."

* * *

Misaki eyed her creation critically. She'd not gone for a speed-type this time. The as-yet unnamed Angel was larger and more powerful than Hikaru had been, and dangerously low on speed. On the other hand, her skills were higher, and her power and strength were at the top of the limits for an Angel.

She'd not made the mistake of cutting her hair this time. Instead, she'd braided it back at the sides, leaving the bulk of it loose at the back. Purple hair...What was that show that Hikaru liked so much? Wasn't there a purple-haired girl in that?

She tapped a name into the Angel Terminal, and smiled. She'd purchased a set of clothing for the Angel, a Chinese set that would go nicely with the Angel's new identity. The rings descended, and the Angel dropped free. She caught her, quickly dressed her, and turned and walked out of the room.

"Hello, Misaki." Her mother had just come out of her own room. Misaki glanced over at her.

"Hi, Mom." She looked down, then back up. "You're wearing the prosthetics again."

Shuuko smiled. "I decided that, regardless of how I felt about the upgrade project, not wearing the prosthetics was silly. Besides, Hikaru is--" She paused. "Is that a new Angel?"

"Yes." Misaki nodded, then bit her lip. "I wasn't really sure I wanted to go through this again, but Hikaru..."

"She still wants to play Angelic Layer."

"Yes." Misaki nodded again. "She fought Wizard earlier this week, though they both had to wear gloves - they aren't as tough as they used to be."

"Aren't you worried that..."

"A lot worried," said Misaki. "But Hikaru wants this really badly. I don't know why, other than she misses the Layer."

"This was part of what I was worried about with Athena," admitted Shuuko. "That she'd be unhappy off the Layer."

"I'm not unhappy," called out Hikaru. It was her "angry" voice, but Misaki doubted that the Persocom was actually mad; it was simply the loudest voice sample in her repertoire. The door opened, and she stepped out, an Angel of her own in her hand. She continued in her "neutral" voice. "To begin with, I do not actually have any emotions. But also, being off the Layer gives me many more worlds to explore. Yes, I miss it, but not the way you think."

"So why do you want to play Angelic Layer?" asked Shuuko.

Hikaru's voice shifted again, to a timbre that they'd not yet heard from her. "Can't a girl have a bit of fun?"

* * *

Misaki glanced around the store. "There's a few Layers free." She pulled her Angel Card from her purse. "I'll go lease one."

"Okay." Hikaru smiled. "I wish I could make some money, so you didn't have to spend so much on me."

"Angel Points can't be redeemed for cash," pointed out Misaki. "They're just gathering dust." She waved, and walked towards the counter.

Hikaru turned towards the Layers. Most of the ones in use were manned by old friends of hers, their Angels taking part in co-operative games. One had two newcomers, trying to keep in step with the raucous music put out by their portable radio. She walked towards them.

One of them, a girl somewhere between thirteen and fifteen, looked up as she approached. "Hey, cool cosplay. I remember that Angel."

Hikaru grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was one of my favourites."

Hikaru indicated the Layer. "How are you doing?"

"Not so well," admitted the girl. "I keep--" She broke off with a sigh as the Angel collapsed to the table. "Stupid of me. I was paying attention to you, and not Belladonna. I doubt I'll ever be as good as Suzuhara Misaki, or even Kobayashi Hatoko."

"She learns with you," said Hikaru quietly. "She will get better as you get better. Right now, she needs to learn how to walk without thinking about it. Just like you did."

"How long have you played?" asked the girl.

Hikaru grinned again. "I'm about to have my first practice session as a Deus."

"Then how do you know--"

"Hikaru!" Misaki ran up to her. "We've got Layer Six for two hours."

The girl blinked. "You're Suzuhara Misaki."

"Yep." Misaki glanced over at Hikaru. "Been making friends?"

"I am not certain yet," said Hikaru. She turned back to the girl. "I've never played as a Deus. But for five years, I played as an Angel."

The girl's eyes widened, and she gasped, "You're really her? You're Hikaru?"

"Yes. So you might say I've been in Belladonna's shoes." She grinned, then walked over and sat down at the Layer.

Misaki pulled her new Angel from her purse. The long purple hair matched her Chinese clothing, and was offset by the yellow bells tied into her pigtails. Hikaru chuckled. "I don't need to ask your Angel's name. It's Shampoo, isn't it?"

"You watch too much Ranma," laughed Misaki. Then blinked, as Hikaru set her own Angel on the Layer. "That looks like--"

"Like Athena?" asked Hikaru. "I didn't want to cut her hair - I'm not yet very good with scissors. And the Greek clothing has been popular for a long time. But I didn't want to copy Athena." She indicated the shoulders of the model, which bore small armoured pauldrons. "Less extravagant here, and I went for red trim and a full skirt. And a fully armoured cuirass."

"That Angel must be very strong, to be able to wear all that armour," said the new girl. "What do you call her?"

"Artemis." Hikaru looked up, shifted to her "quiet" voice. "I do apologize, but I didn't get your name?"

"Makie."

"Pleased to meet you." She nodded to Makie, then turned back to the Layer. One hand brushed her headset, and the left-side antenna sprung open. She plugged a thin data cable into the right socket, and then connected it to the Layer.

"No headset?"

Hikaru shook her head. "I don't need a headset."

Misaki, however, did need a headset, and was settling the visor over her eyes. "Okay, I'm ready. Hikaru, do you have the music?"

Hikaru nodded, and her eyes glazed over with streaks of light. And the music began.

And two new Angels danced on the Layer, responding to their creators' thoughts.

* * *

"I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised at how well you handled your Angel," said Misaki. "But I was kind of surprised that I didn't do much better than you."

"I was using a direct computer interface to the Layer," said Hikaru. "You were having to teach a new Angel how to move. In this case, my advantage was greater than your disadvantage, and it brought our skills to nearly even."

"I still won, though." Misaki grinned.

"You won't next time." Hikaru glanced down at Misaki's parfait. "I do wish that Icchan had given me taste buds. It seems that you are really enjoying that."

"Sorry. I guess it's rude of me--"

"Not at all," said a third voice. Misaki looked up, then scowled.

"Hitomi. Why can't you leave us alone?"

Hitomi ignored Misaki, and gently lifted Artemis off the table. "A good design."

"Thank you." If nothing else, Hikaru was unfailingly polite. Even to Hitomi.

"I am not exactly stunned by your decision to play Angelic Layer." Hitomi's fingers absently stroked Artemis' hair, and she set the Angel back on the table. "You will bring something unique to the Layer."

"Then why do you not play?" asked Hikaru.

"I have found other things to interest me," said Hitomi. "You are exploring the man/machine interface from the machine's perspective. I am approaching it from the human's perspective."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Misaki shook her head.

"At its core, Angelic Layer has always been about how mankind interacts with its creations." Hitomi smiled gently. "And how its creations may someday be its equals. When I used to play--"

"You played Angelic Layer?" Misaki frowned. "I don't recall seeing you at any matches. I thought I knew just about every Deus out there."

"I was not a Deus," said Hitomi.

"...Huh?"

"Didn't you know?" asked Hikaru.

Hitomi brushed her hair back from the side of her head, exposing her ear. An angular, swept, metallic ear, much like Hikaru's, though smaller. "My body on the Layer was much different. And this body is much different from Hikaru's."

Misaki stared at her. "You're an Angel."

"Yes." She held out her hand. "My Deus wishes to meet with you. You will recognize her."

* * *


End file.
